Volume 5
The fifth volume of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. Summary Fuutarou is hospitalized. When the sisters visit him, they find his condition is getting better. Itsuki is curious about why Fuutarou studies so hard, so he tells her a story about a young girl from 5 years ago. Strangely enough, Itsuki owns an item similar to the one in the story, which she obtained from the same place and time frame. Cover Illustration The volume cover features Yotsuba Nakano in her student uniform, with light-green colored flower petals scattered in the background. Character Introduction * Ichika: ** The cleaning set she bought to help clean her room now lies all over the floor. ** Tends to watch dramas on TV. * Nino: ** Has worn contacts for three years, but it still takes her five minutes to get them in. For each eye. ** Tends to watch variety shows. * Miku: ** The type who folds the end of the toilet paper into a triangle. ** Tends to watch documentaries. * Yotsuba: ** There is a theory that the reason her ribbon seems to keep getting bigger is because it is absorbing nutrients from her brain. ** Tends to watch anime. * Itsuki: ** The tip of her head occasionally jabs Fuutarou in the eye. ** Tends to watch talk shows. * Fuutarou: ** Was treated like a VIP when he went to the camping trip in a high-class foreign car and came back in an ambulance. ** Tends to watch nothing, because his family doesn't have a TV. * Raiha: ** Tends to watch nothing, because her family doesn't have a TV. Chapter Titles *Chapter 33: The Hospital Encounter *Chapter 34: Today and Kyoto's Tough Luck and Togetherness *Chapter 35: Detective Fuutarou and the Five Suspects *Chapter 36: Labor Thanksgiving Tour 1 *Chapter 37: Labor Thanksgiving Tour 2 *Chapter 38: The Living Room Confession *Chapter 39: The Seven Goodbyes ① *Chapter 40: The Seven Goodbyes ② *Chapter 41: The Seven Goodbyes ③ Extra Bonus Comics The Quintuplets Can't Share A Game Evenly * Yotsuba bought a video game, but it is only for 4 players. * Itsuki acknowledges that she isn't good at this kind of game. * Nino suggests to buy four more consoles so they can play together. Gallery Special Illustrations Volume 5 clean cover art.jpg|Clean Cover Art Volume 5 Yotsuba Author Bonus Illustration.png|Author Bonus Illustration Store Bonus Illustrations Negi Haruba's Yotsuba illustration - volume 5 release.jpg|Vol. 5 Yotsuba Bonus Store: Comic Toranoana & Kikuya Negi Haruba's Ichika illustration - volume 5 release.jpg|Vol. 5 Ichika Bonus Store: Melonbooks Negi Haruba's Nino illustration - volume 5 release.jpg|Vol. 5 Nino Bonus Store: Gamers Negi Haruba's Miku illustration - volume 5 release.jpg|Vol. 5 Miku Bonus Store: Animate Negi Haruba's Itsuki illustration - volume 5 release.jpg|Vol. 5 Itsuki Bonus Store: WonderGoo Story Arcs * Fuutarou's Flashback Arc * Labor Thanksgiving Arc * Seven Goodbyes Arc Other Official Sites: * Volume 5 on Kodansha JP * Volume 5 on Kodansha EN Trivia * In the first chapter of Volume 5, the focus is about Rena in Fuutarou's imagination and the past. In the last chapter of Volume 5, Chapter 41, the focus is about Rena present in real life in front of Fuutarou. * The flower petals' color in the volume cover background represent the sisters' color scheme: Light green for Yotsuba and Yotsuba's ribbon & tie. References es:Volumen 5